A data center, cloud resource, or the like, may be implemented in the form of a converged infrastructure (CI). The CI is a set of integrated Information Technology (IT) components, such as storage, network, compute, and virtualization software and/or device components. The components of the CI must be initially configured, i.e., provisioned, prior to a first operational use of the CI. Commands to provision each component must conform to a vendor specification for the given component, i.e., the syntax and structure of such provisioning commands must follow different configuration data models defined by the different component vendors. Additionally, a user may be required to provide/input configuration information in a vendor-specific format to construct the provisioning commands that configure the corresponding vendor component. As a result of the vendor-specific nature of provisioning, conventional provisioning approaches typically use a collection of vendor-specific provisioning systems for the CI, each system to provision a corresponding one of the different vendor-specific components of the CI. The need for the different vendor-specific provisioning systems, and the need for the user to be aware of the different vendor-specific configuration inputs, add complexity to provisioning operations, unnecessarily burden the user, and generally make automated provisioning difficult to achieve.